Rivals
by XxNETxX
Summary: Anna and Elsa leave to go to college. They meet friends. And there is a HUGE rivalry between Walt Disney and Dream Works. The students from Walt Disney despise the students from Dream Works even outside of school and vice versa. But then Elsa meets a student from Dream Works. Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnuzzel, and Merricup. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Walt Disney or Dream Works
1. Saying Goodbye

**03/17/15**

**Authors Note**

**If you saw my last story and wanted to check this out, here it is. To those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I had a story before this but miserably failed at making it good (in my opinion at least) and decided to make a new version. This story is different than the last one, but similar. Also, shout out to Nardragon because he/she kind of gave me this idea. I'm not copying that persons ideas, I just fell in love with the rivalry idea and HAD to write a story similar. Except instead of high school, college. Though the rivalry thing is the only idea I'm borrowing, I swear. If you don't know, your interested, or just plain curious the story is called **_**A Tale of Two High Schools**_**. Really cool btw. I'm only on chapter 11 on it so far. Anyways… enough of stuff you don't care about. I want you all to know the ages of everyone so here they are: Rapunzel 18, Anna 18, Elsa 21, Kristoff 21, Merida 15 (she goes to college early, I will explain why later), Hiccup 15 (he is REALLY smart so he went to college early). The rest of ages I will let your imagination take care of. Btw, if you look it up Jack is really 14 but I thought that was WAY too young so you guys can think whatever you want to think. I'm not sure how old Flynn is, I searched it up and I guess the directors had a disagreement on it and all I know is one of them says he's 26 and the other says he's 23. So you imagination can take care of that too. Also, Disney and Dream Works and all their movies do not exist in the story. Let me tell you who will be in what college. Walt Disney: Rapunzel, Flynn, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, etc. Dream Works: Jack, Hiccup, etc. **

**Full Summary;**

**Anna and Elsa are going to college. This will be Elsa's fourth year and Anna's first. They are going to Walt Disney. Elsa had no friends except Anna and Kristoff until now. She meets a boy and later finds out he is in the one school she is supposed to tolerate. She tries to stay away from him, but her attempts fail. Will she befriend him?**

**Ok! I know your getting annoyed now and I apologize but I have SO much information to give you. Btw, you know Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy? Well, in this story they will be Jacks teachers/friends. Since they are adults they can't be students, so why not teachers? And they are Jacks only friends until he meets Elsa. Alright, by now your probably so bored/excited you're either scanning through this or skipping down to the story, which I respect because I sometimes do that too. In this chapter Elsa is wearing a tight pastel blue long sleeve shirt, faded skinny jeans, white flats, and her signature side braid. Anna is wearing a black tank top, jeans, high-heeled cowgirl boots, and her signature braids. Btw this is in California. Ok, enough with the chit-chat and talking about stuff no one cares about, on with the story! **

**P.S. throughout the whole story this will be in Elsa's POV unless I say otherwise.**

Saying Goodbye

I walked across the driveway dragging along my black roller suitcase. My car, a sliver Jaguar waited with its trunk open. Once I was there I slowly lifted the suitcase into the trunk. Then I closed it and turned around to see Anna walk out the door with her own suitcase –which was also black and roller. Once she reached her black convertible she put hers in the back seat. At the moment the hood of her car was up for it was going to be an hour drive. She just recently got the car, her first one. I got mine 3 years ago. It's the only car I've ever had. Looking around, I noticed the front door start to open and out came Mama and Papa. They wore saddened smiles, slowly walking down the steps. I looked over to Anna to see she hasn't noticed they've come out yet. Finally, she turned her head to see them watching her. Smiling, she ran up to them and gave them a big bear hug.

"See you next year." She told them.

She let go and ran back to her car. At this moment I decided to say my good byes. I slowly walked over to them.

"Do I have to go?" I asked them, not thinking.

To be honest, I didn't want to go back. Anna and Kristoff were my only friends and I didn't fit in there. But I had to go.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Papa replied.

Even though we didn't say much, we didn't have to. It was written all over they're face. We looked eye to eye for a few seconds and then we moved our own way. I went to my car and they went inside. I pulled out my phone. It was just a cheap phone where all you could do was call and text. I've had it for 3 years, it lasts pretty long. It's all I needed anyways. I have an iPod touch though; it's in my suitcase. Before I started the car I wanted to text Anna really quick. I knew she wasn't driving yet because for her to leave I would have to back out of the driveway. As if she were reading my mind, I heard my phone vibrate indicating I got a text. And it was either Anna or Kristoff.

Anna: Back up! My car can't get out if u don't move

Elsa: I just want to remind u to follow me, don't drive somewhere else under any circumstances

Anna: k

Elsa: u have ur seatbelt on right?

Anna: Yes!

Elsa: and don't text while driving

Anna: I hav a drivers license. I don't need u to lecture me and I will. JUST GO!

Elsa: Alright, alright im going. Just hold on a sec and let me put my cell up. Same goes for u

Anna: kk

After that I put my cell phone up and slowly backed up. After a minute of driving I decided some music would help pass the time by. I turned it on and to my luck my favorite singer was on, Demi Lovato. It was playing _Heart Attack_. Before I could control myself, I started singing along.

**Ok, that was chapter one. Also, with me I might keep on posting chapters for a couple days in a row and then take a couple weeks off. I will try to keep up to date. Also, please review. You don't have to and I will still write even if I don't get a lot of reviews, but it would mean a lot to me. **

**03/17/15**


	2. The Roomate

**03/18/15**

**Ok, so far I have 2 favorites and 1 follower. Thank you so much. Though some reviews would be nice XD. But it's ok… I will wait but I really would appreciate it if you did ****. Anyways… enjoy daily updates while you can cause soon it will be gone. Also, the song **_**Let it Go **_**does exist in this story, just not the Frozen version. Only the Demi Lovato version exists. I better start writing before I give any spoil alerts. K, I'm going to write now… BYE!**

From the looks of it, we will be there in about 10 minutes. I could basically feel the excitement radiating off of Anna. Right now the radio was playing _Let it Go_ by Demi Lovato, my favorite song. I was nearing closer and closer, Anna on my tail. I turned left and focused my eyes on the road. We would be there any second now. I was preparing myself for the hyper Anna soon to attack me with her excitement. I bet Anna will squeal her biggest squeal yet once we arrive. Speaking of arriving… looks like we're here. The sign came into view. I passed it and went into the parking lot. I managed to find 2 parking places next to each other for Anna and I. I turned the car off and got out the car. Before I could blink, Anna ran up to me jumping up and down, squealing.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She told me.

"Anna! Keep it down!" I said rather angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."

I heaved a sigh as I walked to the trunk to get my suitcase. Anna went to get her own things. I slowly lifted my suitcase and placed it on the ground. Then I walked over to Anna, suitcase rolling. She struggled getting her suitcase out of her trunk. I was about to help her when she (finally) got her suitcase out. She was grinning like a maniac. Good God… I hope she doesn't make a fool of herself. Based on the crazed look in her eye, my hopes vanished. She ran/skipped off to the sign-up sheets.

"Anna!" I yelled after her, worriedly.

Finally there, she hasted to a stop. I almost fell from chasing her. I scolded at her but she was too happy to notice. I now took a look at our surroundings. We were in line to sign-up. I then looked back to my cheerful sister and my expression softened. Suddenly my aggravated emotions turned into happiness as a soft smile played across my lips. Before I knew it, it was my turn to sign up. In front of me sat a girl with ivory skin and a black bob that stopped right below her ears and honey brown eyes. She wore a red headband, a blue T-shirt with red stripes, yellow skinny jeans, and yellow flats.

"Hello! I'm Snow, welcome to Walt Disney! What's you're name?" She asked.

"Elsa Arendelle." I replied.

She trailed her finger down the many,_ many_ list of names.

"Elsa… Elsa Arendelle… ah ha!" She finally said.

"You are in room 184 and your roommate is Rapunzel Corona." She said with a smile.

She grabbed the key and handed it to me.

"Here you go." She told me cheerfully.

"Thank you." I replied grabbing the key.

I gripped my suitcase and started to walk away. I walked inside and saw the elevator straightforward. I clicked the button indicating it to open. I waited about 20 seconds when it opened. I stepped inside and clicked '1'. Only a few seconds passed and it opened revealing a long, _long _hallway. I read the numbers and realized my room would be on the other side. Great, just great. Next time I'm using the stairs, which lead to the other side. I wouldn't have to walk as long as me walking down this _long_ hallway. I let a big sigh escape my lips as I walked down.

Finally, I got there. I opened the door to see the left side of the room decorated. It had paintings everywhere **(A/N you know the paintings in **_**Tangled **_**all over the tower? These paintings are similar)** and the bed had a pastel purple blanket with green and purple pillows. I also spot a purple beanbag, a brown guitar, and some flowers. All the furniture was white. A small white bookshelf was in the middle. It already had 3 books. The right side, which I suppose is mine, was plain. A girl was painting on an easel on the left side of the room. She had long blonde hair that stopped near her ankles. She wore a pastel purple T-shirt, jean overalls, and pink gladiator sandals. She turned around and smiled brightly at me. I saw she had green eyes.

"Hey! I'm Rapunzel, your new roommate." She told me.

"Hello, I'm Elsa." I told her.

I just noticed a glass tank on the nightstand on her side.

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to it.

"It's my pet chameleon, you don't mind, right?" She asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Ah, good, because Pascal is my life." She replied.

…

"I'm going to decorate my side of the room." I said.

"Ok." Rapunzel replied.

I just finished decorating my side of the room. My bed had a purple blanket with hot pink, purple, and white pillows. I also got a hot pink chair, and purple rug. I didn't pack much for decorating. I also finished putting all my clothes up. They room wasn't that bad. On Rapunzel's side was a door that leads to the kitchen and on my side was the door to the bathroom.


End file.
